Now I Know
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: Sequel to Terrible Moment. This is what Danny reads in the diary and what he does.- Yeah... bad summary. Better story!


I walked in through the door and closed it gently, not letting any of the rain from the outside, in. Everything was quiet. As if nothing had happened. As if she didn't die.

As if it wasn't my fault for not protecting her when she needed me. Sam and Chris say it wasn't my fault, that if there was someone to blame, it should be them for being unconscious. They're wrong. It's mine. I was the one fighting him, it was _my_ responsibility.

I walked up the stairs slowly. I walked towards her room where I would do what she asked me. Her door was a hot pink color blending with a bit of green. I always wondered why she also liked green, but I guess I'll never know now. I stepped in and saw her room. It was just as I thought, nothing moved, nothing touched.

I walked towards her desk where I saw her diary. It was pink with a bit of orange around it. I opened it slowly and what happened surprised me a bit. The first page first _said_ the date and then _showed_ what happened from Cathy's point of view. It was the day that she came to Earth. I flipped through all of the pages and saw that each was a video of what happened on those dates. I went all the way to five months ago and saw that that's where the videos ended. 'Why there? I would think that she had the memories of starting high school just like the other dates.' I thought and read what it said.

_-Morning- Monday, _(five months ago)

_Hi, Dairy! Guess what? Today Sam, Chris, Danny, and I are starting high school! At first, I thought it wasn't a big deal but they said it was a HUGE one. _**(Yeah, seriously, what's the big deal about changing schools? It's just another grade level.) **_You're probably thinking why I'm writing this instead of putting my memories in here, huh? Well, I decided that I'll write everything that happens instead. It may be more work but I think it's worth it! This is what regular human girls do, after all. I don't know if you knew, but I'm going to try to be like a regular human. Everyone has thought I'm crazy because of the things I say and the way I act. I don't want my friends to think the same, even if they say they won't, I don't want to be lied to. I know that they're well aware of me being from a different place, but I'm still considered different in Rhapsodia, I don't want to lose them if they find that out._

Why does she think we would stop being her friends if she didn't change? We've always been her friends and I love her for the way she is. That explains why she wanted to go shopping more than usual and started gossiping more. Something told me she had been reading too many magazines, but I didn't know it was for this!

_Wendy was being the annoying… - … she always is. Mark and Danny were fighting, and Jeremy was still my regular stalker. Nothing really changed. Though…_

_I hadn't seen Danny for the last two weeks because his family and him had gone out of town. They'd gone somewhere that had a beach and he had done much exercise there. He had more muscles now and he'd gotten a tan so he looked _delicious_. I mean, he looked good before but when you see him with a really good six pack and without his shirt on, any girl (except Sam) would melt by just hearing his name! Boy was he hot when we went swimming yesterday. Now, I have the video to see it over and over and over! Yay!_

Uh… what?

_-Evening-_

_I like some of my teachers, but there's this teacher that we have and I really like her. She was nice to us and pretty cool. Though she kinda made Danny and I have an awkward moment when she was checking on the both of us because we had been talking. After she told us to be quiet, she left muttering to herself, though she made it loud enough for the both of us to hear, that, and I quote: 'Couples these days talk way to much with themselves during class time.' I'm sure you see how that made us feel awkward, though neither of us corrected her, so I'm pretty sure she still thinks he's my… boyfriend._

She makes that sound bad…

_I would love for him to be my boyfriend and you know that since I told you I had a crush on him some months ago, but I'm sure he would reject me. That's also why I'm trying to be more normal… and like Wendy but nicer. He wants a normal girl, I know it. He likes Wendy, I'll be like her but not as cold hearted, hopefully that won't be too different from her for him to like me more than a friend._

SHE LIKES ME! er…. Ah what the heck. SHE FREAKING LIKES ME!!!! YAAAAY!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!

Maybe that was the only thing she wanted me to know?

_-Night- Saturday, _(a month ago)

_You'll never guess what happened! Sam, Danny, Chris and I had gone to the movies to see a movie and right after the movie, there was an alien who attacked us! But I mean, directly at us! Most aliens have a reason to do so but that's when we try to stop them with whatever plan they have. This one just attacked us for no good reason!_

_We barely managed to bust him without _dying_ and that told me something… if something like that ever happens… I'll give myself up for whatever the alien will want though I won't let them know that._

Normal POV

Danny's brain stopped and so did his heartbeats. He couldn't stop looking at the small part he just read. He could feel sadness overwhelm him again. Though he continued reading until he saw the last part. The things that were in between were about the reasons why she would do it for Sam, Chris, and her grandpa, but he was the last one and it only said a few words.

_I would die and sacrifice myself if I had to just so Danny will be fine because: what I now know is that_ _I _really _care about him. I care about him more than anyone that I've ever cared for before and I would despise myself if I knew that I could have prevented something from happening to him. _

_Danny, if that happens and I die or I'm against you, I want you to know that-_

_I love you._

* * *

He really could only now feel his heart beat by itself but that was the only noise that made it to his ears.

He got up after an hour of sitting down and walked towards the door. He walked downstairs, out to the backyard where it was still raining, but it was really windy, out front where he started to walk down a side walk, and all the way up to a tall cliff that's over the ocean.

He often went there to think and sort things out. That place had always been his friend since three years old when he found it. He now would be thankful to it. He walked towards the side and looked down. Waves were crashing violently against the side. There weren't any rocks down but it was still a really high place.

He looked up to the sky with sad eyes and spoke. "I understand now, but I just wish you could have known that I love you too." He said in a low and sad voice. He looked forward and walked right next to the side. He decided to relax for that moment though he knew what would happen and that was one thing he wanted. He relaxed his whole body and let the wind move it with its movement. Soon, he felt like he was falling and _he was happy again._

* * *

Me: How did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed because I worked a lot on it.

Levin: Murderer, twice!

Me: Hey! YOU can't call me that!

Though, I kinda am.

Levin: *fake gasps* You're admiting it!

Me:...

Levin: What? Oh and she doesn't own anything!


End file.
